An ongoing challenge in the energy industry, and particularly in the renewable energy industry, is how best to address fluctuations both in energy demand and energy production over time. One means of addressing this challenge is using pumped storage hydroelectricity. Pumped storage hydroelectricity is a type of hydroelectric energy storage that requires an upper reservoir and a lower reservoir for water storage, water conveyances for water transfer, and hydroelectric equipment for power generation. During periods of low electrical demand when prices are low, water is pumped from the lower reservoir to the higher reservoir. During periods of high electrical demand when electricity can be sold at higher prices, water stored in the upper reservoir is released through turbines to produce hydroelectric power.
Despite the benefits of pumped storage hydroelectric systems, creating storage reservoirs can require massive civil works construction that can be highly expensive and have a detrimental impact on the environment. Therefore, there exists a need for reservoir systems for use in pumped storage hydroelectric power systems that minimize environmental impacts and capital investment. Further, there exists a need for closed-loop pumped storage hydroelectric power systems that are modular, pre-constructed, readily transportable, simple to install, safe, adaptable to various site needs, scalable, aesthetically acceptable, and socially acceptable.